Telepathy 101
by Lenora
Summary: Harry and Co. take on life as muggles in a world that does not involve magic. However, Harry is not the typical golden boy that he used to be. A tragedy when he was 14 scarred him for life and set him against one silver eyed boy… SLASH DMHP
1. Return to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  All I own is the characters of Mayleene, Crystal, Raenef, and Erutis who will not show up for a couple more chapters. 

A/N: This is an AU.  There is no magic, and no Voldie.  James, Lily, and Siri are alive but Peter is dead.  Another character is dead, but that will not be revealed for another chapter.  Also, Petunia never married Vernon, 'cause I hate him with a purple passion reserved for the most annoying boy in my old school.  J

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

Summary:  Harry and Co. take on life as muggles in a world that does not involve magic.  However, Harry is not the typical golden boy that he used to be.  A tragedy when he was 14 scarred him for life and set him against one silver eyed boy.

Telepathy 101 

**Chapter 1- Return to Hogwarts**

Harry Potter sat distractedly on the floor of his aunt and cousin's home in Surrey.  He sat on the rug in the living room with his left arm balanced on his knee.  His morose face focused on one of his aunt's angel figurines as it wobbled slightly and it floated softly in the air.  Harry watched it with a kind of absent attention as it began to twirl in the air.  

"Harry?" asked his aunt Petunia.  She came in the room carrying a mug of hot chocolate.  She hardly blinked when she saw Harry.  She put the mug down on the coffee table and she sat down on the couch.  She looked at him with worried eyes.  "Harry, talk to us.  We're worried about you.  You'll meet your parents at the train station and the three of you will go home."

Petunia's son Dudley Evans walked in the door with his girlfriend Pansy beside him.  Harry immediately stopped playing with the figurines.  His being a telekinetic was a family secret.

Dudley had grown from the chunky boy he had been during childhood into a tall muscular good-looking boy.  At 17, Dudley was the most popular boy at the school.  Pansy had gone after Dudley for three years before she got him.  Harry had thought that easy going Dudley would tire of Pansy, but Dudley seemed to like Pansy's determination.

Even Harry liked Pansy, and Harry had never liked any of his cousin's girlfriends.

Pansy had long brown hair that was straight and sleek.  Both Pansy and Dudley enjoyed being outside so her hair had blonde highlights that came from the sun.

"Hey Harry," Dudley said.  Harry raised a hand in greeting.  Suddenly Harry was pulled into Pansy's arms in a comforting hug.

"It's great to see you Harry," Pansy said.  "I missed you when you were in Japan."

After an incident when Harry was fourteen, the Potters moved to Japan where Harry was able to heal emotionally.  After being gone for four years, Harry was back to finish his last year at Hogwarts High.  "Hi Pansy," Harry said speaking for the first time that day.

Dudley and Petunia exchanged smiles over their heads.

"Knock, knock," called Lily Potter as she walked into the house.

"Hi Mum," Harry yelled.  Harry's elfin face lit up at the sight of his mother.  Harry's emerald green eyes looked alive for once from behind his thin black frame glasses.  His ebony black hair stuck up in places and was generally a mess.  Harry was sleekly muscled from years of playing football (soccer) in school and he played for a semi-professional team in Japan.  Lily's red hair was back in a ponytail and her emerald green eyes were delighted at the sight of her son looking happy once more.

Three men walked in after Lily.  One was obviously Harry's father James.  It was obvious because Harry was a carbon copy of James, at least physically.  The other two men were James' best friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.  Sirius was tall with laughing blue eyes and black hair.  Remus was slightly shorter with light brown hair and amber eyes.  Harry brightened when he saw his godfather and adopted uncle.  

Harry hugged the two then his parents.  Lily wrapped her arms around her son.  "There's someone waiting to see you outside," Lily said to Harry.  Harry looked at her, then he rushed outside.

Outside, by Sirius and Remus' car, stood a tall boy with wavy black hair and dancing green eyes.  Beside him stood a slightly shorter, lanky red headed boy and a slim girl with bushy brown hair.  Harry's face broke into a huge grin and he ran outside.  "Tom!" he cried, running into the arms of the tallest boy.  Tom pulled Harry securely into his arms and he spun them around.  "I missed you.  I thought you were going to stay in Japan!" 

"And leave my darling baby brother all alone with no protection?" Tom Potter asked.  Harry rolled his eyes and he moved on to his two best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.  The girl squealed and she threw her arms around Harry once Tom let go of him.  Harry hugged his best friends then he hugged his brother again.  "Are you ready to go home squirt?" Tom asked.

Harry's happy smile dimmed slightly as he thought of returning to his high school.  "I guess," he said.

"It'll be okay Harry," Ron said.  Harry turned to look at his best friend.  "Everyone misses you."

"Is _he_ still there?" Harry asked Hermione.  She nodded, her cinnamon brown eyes sad.  "Well I guess I'll have to face him sometime."  Harry turned to Tom.  "Let's go home," he said.

Ron and Hermione cheered and they ran inside to let James and Lily know that Harry was ready.  Sirius carried Harry's bags and Remus carried Hermione on his back.  James carried Lily in his arms and he deposited her in the Potter's convertible.

The three friends got in the back of Remus and Sirius' car and the two cars headed off to the village of Hogsmeade, where they lived.  


	2. Homecoming

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters.  All I own is the characters of Mayleene, Crystal, Raenef, and Erutis who will not show up for a couple more chapters. 

A/N: Sorry about the lack of content in this part, but it was the best place I could find to stop it.  Enjoy!

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

Summary:  Harry and Co. take on life as muggles in a world that does not involve magic.  However, Harry is not the typical golden boy that he used to be.  A tragedy when he was 14 scarred him for life and set him against one silver eyed boy…

Telepathy 101 

**Chapter 2- Homecoming**

Two hours later the cars pulled into the Potter's driveway.  Waiting on the porch was the rest of Harry's friends.  Eight teens sat waiting.  Harry felt a grin creep over his face as he saw them.  Half of them had the same red hair as Ron and they were obviously related.  Two were identical right down to the last freckle.  They were named Fred and George Weasley, though they liked to be called Gred and Forge.  Another of the Weasleys was the third oldest Percy, whose hair was wavy and he wore horn-rimmed glasses.  The other Weasley was the youngest and only girl Ginny.  When she was younger she had developed the biggest crush on Harry.  

The other four were all boys and they all had a look of excitement on their faces.  There was a tall black boy named Dean Thomas and he had his arm around Ginny's waist.  Sitting next to Dean was a sandy haired boy with clear sea green eyes named Seamus Finnigan, Dean's best friend.  Next to Percy was a tall muscular boy with brown hair.  His brown hair was cropped close to his head and his name was Oliver Wood.  Percy leaned over and he laced their fingers together.  Harry was glad to see that the two had finally gotten together.  Sitting slightly behind them was a slightly chubby boy with straight dark brown hair.  His name was Neville Longbottom and he had been dating Hermione for three years.

Many had thought that Ron and Hermione would get together until Ron had admitted to following the same path that Percy, Fred, and George do.  Yes, Ronald Weasley was gay.  It had shocked everyone except Percy and Harry, both having admitted to being gay at a young age.  Seamus brightened when he saw Ron step out of the car.  Everyone stood up when Harry got out of the car.  They waited for Harry to walk away from the car before jumping him.  All eight of them mobbed him before Harry could react.  Lily opened the door and the horde of teenagers walked in.


	3. The Return

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All I own is the characters of Mayleene, Crystal, Raenef, and Erutis who will not show up for a couple more chapters.

A/N: And we finally get to meet the illusive Crystal. For those of you that don't like OC's, don't worry. She won't be in it too much. Not like two of the other OC's. But they are NOT Mary Sue's.

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/SF, HG/NL, LP/JP, RL/??, SB/??, GW/DT, PW/OW, TP/OC, DE/PP (The rest you have to wait and see)

Summary: Harry and Co. take on life as muggles in a world that does not involve magic. However, Harry is not the typical golden boy that he used to be. A tragedy when he was 14 scarred him for life and set him against one silver eyed boy…

Telepathy 101 

**Chapter 3- The Return**

A tall girl with long brown hair and glasses with silver metal frames walked out of the kitchen. She headed towards Harry and she hugged him. Everyone looked at her in shock except for the Potters and Percy.

"Hey Crystal," Harry smiled.

Tom walked up and he put his arm around Crystal's waist. She leaned into the embrace. "Everyone, this is my wife Crystal. Crystal this is Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Ginny, Oliver, Fred, George, and you already know Percy."

The nine that hadn't met Crystal looked at Tom in shock. Percy hugged Crystal. "Where'd you meet her?" squeaked Neville. He was always shy around new people.

"That year I spent in America on exchange. She went to college also. The high school had a program where the students could take college courses while still in high school. We took the same writing class. And now she has a successful career writing. And when she's having trouble writing she writes little fantasy things about all of us. She's got me being an evil controlling git in a lot of them," Tom laughed.

"Only in my co-written stories," Crystal chuckled. After seeing Harry and the other's blank looks she explained. "My friends at home in California and I would write stories together and we'd make Tom into the villain. It was fun especially when we started dating."

"She seemed to think it was funny to email the new sections to me," Harry said, laughing at the look on Tom's face.

A beep suddenly filled the room. "Oh!" Crystal cried, looking at her watch. "Sorry to break up the family reunion, but Tom and I have to go pick up our son from Mrs. McGonagall's house. She said she'd watch him until four. Gotta go, bye!" Crystal cried, dragging Tom along with her.

"Son?" Hermione asked, looking at Harry. "And he's married?"

"Yeah, did I forget to mention that?" Harry asked innocently.

The others just rolled their eyes. "So Harry, are you ready for school tomorrow?" Neville asked, putting his arm around Hermione. James and Lily exchanged looks; Neville had grown. And he was the first to bring up something anywhere near the topic of the incident that caused the Potters to flee to Japan.

Harry's smile dimmed slightly but he met Neville's eyes. "Not really, but I suppose I can't avoid him entirely," he said.

"Harry," Hermione began tentatively, "he's gotten a lot better. His father left him, his sister, and his mother and he's had to grow up. I really think you should talk to him-"

"NO! After what he said to me after Cedric…I can't Herm," Harry said, his eyes pleading with her.

"Alright, I won't force you to talk to Draco, but I really think you should." Hermione looked around and she noticed Fred and George's eyes were trying to avoid her gaze. She found it slightly unfair when the others, excluding Ron and the twins, co-existed and even got along with Draco Malfoy. "Oh fine, all of you deny that you've talked to him!" she huffed, walking out, dragging Neville out with her.

Harry winced as he heard the door slam. He turned to Ron. "Well could tthat have gone any worse?" he asked.

"Sure, she could have brought him over here," Ron answered.

"True." Harry looked at his friends. "Listen guys, I'm really tired and I'm not really used to the time difference yet so I'm gonna go lay down." Harry waved at his friends before walking up the stairs. Lily watched the expression on Harry's friends' faces. Most just had looks of worry on their faces, but the twins had a look of absolute devotion on their faces as they looked after Harry. Lily raised an eyebrow. That was certainly interesting.

"Ok guys, you'll see him tomorrow at school," James said, ushering the teens out. Percy and Oliver stayed behind, waiting for Tom to return.

"So Perce, Oliver, when did this happen?" Lily asked, moving into the kitchen.

"Last year," Percy said.

"Yeah, he asked me to go to the annual city government Christmas party. We've been dating ever since," Oliver said. He had gotten quite close with James and Lily when he had been captain of Hogwarts High's football team.

2nd A/N: I would have put Tom with someone else, but my beautiful muse Tom Riddle wouldn't let me. He threatened me at wand point. He said he would turn me into the ultimate evial if I didn't. He threatened to turn me into Parkinslut!


	4. Sirius and Who?

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All I own is the characters of Mayleene, Crystal, Raenef, and Erutis who show up this chapter.

A/N: And we finally get to meet Raenef. For those of you that don't like OC's, don't worry. Rae won't be in it too much. Still NOT a Mary Sue.

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/SF, HG/NL, LP/JP, RL/??, SB/??, GW/DT, PW/OW, TP/OC, DE/PP (The rest you have to wait and see)

Summary: Harry and Co. take on life as muggles in a world that does not involve magic. However, Harry is not the typical golden boy that he used to be. A tragedy when he was 14 scarred him for life and set him against one silver eyed boy…

Telepathy 101 

Chapter 4- Sirius and Who? 

Sirius and Remus walked downstairs. They had taken Harry's luggage upstairs while everyone was getting caught up again. "So what's going on in the world of Little Prongs?" Remus asked, referring to James' nickname.

"Not much at the moment Moony," James said. Lily looked at them blankly. She still didn't understand how three reasonable men, well _two_ reasonable men, could give nicknames such as Prongs (James), Padfoot (Sirius), and Moony (Remus). At one time there was a fourth to their group, but Peter Pettigrew had died in a car crash. So the family had gotten a rat and named him Wormtail, after Peter's nickname. Peter had died not long after James and Lily had adopted Tom.

"Hey guys, what's with the nicknames?" Lily asked. The three men looked at her curiously.

"Well, Remus got his because of his fascination with the stars. He's always _moon_ing over them," joked Sirius.

"James got his because he's so graceful on the football field. Like a deer, so we called him Prongs," Remus said.

"And can't you just imagine Sirius as a big cuddly doggy?" James asked. Lily nodded. "Thus Padfoot. And Peter was called Wormtail because his nose was a little like a rat's. So were his eyes."

Percy nodded. He had never understood the nicknames, but now he did. "They're really clever. I like the one for James because it's true. And from what I've seen of Harry, he's got the same grace. So what was Japan like?" he asked.

Lily laughed. "It was intresting. Harry fit right in at the school, but that could be because it was a school for children that were part of military families that were stationed there. He learned Japanese really quickly and soon he was writing notes and letters to his native friends. His Japanese pen pal was shocked when she got a letter in her native language."

"Pen pal?" Oliver asked. James nodded.

"Yeah she's a well known anime author. She writes the manga _Demon Diary_. Her name is Kara. Harry's been able to read all seven volumes in Japanese. He's mad over those," James said.

"He's been trying to get me into them for over a year now," Tom said, walking in the house. He had a sleeping baby in his arms. The tuft of black hair was clearly visible underneath a beanie cap.

"Tom doesn't understand them," Crystal said, carrying the diaper bag. She closed the door behind her. "But it's alright. He doesn't understand much of what those of a higher intelligence such as Harry and I like."

"Shut up," Tom said, but he had a smile on his face.

"No can do," Crystal countered. Tom grinned and he kissed her. Tom put the baby into his swing, then he grabbed his and Crystal's jackets. He kissed his mother's cheek, and then the four friends walked out.

"Ah youth," Sirius said. "So young, so eager to leave the baby with the old people," he joked.

"Siri, don't lie. You love watching Raenef as much as we do," Remus admonished.

A young boy with midnight black hair and gray eyes walked into the house. He was Remus and Sirius' eight-year old foster son Erutis. "Hi Daddy, Papa," he said, waving to Sirius and Remus.

"Did you have fun at Uncle Albus' house?" Remus asked as he hugged his son.

"Yes Papa," Erutis said. "Look! Rae!" he cried.

"Shh, 'Ru," Sirius said. "He's sleeping." James smirked at the sight of the ever loud Sirius telling his son to stay quiet. _If it isn't the kettle calling the pot black_, he thought.

Remus rolled his eyes and he stood up to collect his best friend and son. "We'll be off; James, Lil," he said. The Potters waved at the three.

James looked at his wife. "We're home Lil."

2nd A/N: YES I DO HAVE A _DEMON DIARY_ OBSESSION! Please review!


	5. School

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All I own are the characters of Mayleene, Crystal, Raenef, and Erutis.

A/N: I KNOW YOU ALL HATE ME!!!! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. DON'T HURT ME! It was _his_ fault! points at Tom Riddle her poor abused muse He had me working on other stories instead of typing this up. He's a bad muse.

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/SF, HG/NL, LP/JP, RL/??, SB/??, GW/DT, PW/OW, TP/OC, DE/PP (The rest you have to wait and see)

Summary: Harry and Co. take on life as muggles in a world that does not involve magic. However, Harry is not the typical golden boy that he used to be. A tragedy when he was 14 scarred him for life and set him against one silver eyed boy...

Telepathy 101 

Chapter 5- School 

The next morning Harry woke up early and he dressed in the uniform to his preppy exclusive high school. After he finished knotting his tie, he threw a jacket on and he decided to take a walk. Once outside, he let his feet lead him wherever. He knew the town like the back of his hand so he knew he wouldn't get lost. On his way, he noticed that a few things had changed. His favorite pizza parlor had moved to a larger location. Malfoy Bookkeeping was gone and in its place was a bookstore. Harry remembered what Hermione had said about Lucius Malfoy leaving his wife and children.

Harry's mind wandered as he kept walking and soon his feet led him to the local cemetery. He took a deep breath and he opened the gate. He walked a well known path to a new beautiful tombstone that read _Cedric Diggory Lost Angel_ and his birth/death date. "Hey Ced," Harry said, sitting on the grass. "It's been a while since I've seen you. I've been in Japan. I just moved back yesterday. I had hoped that the time in Japan would help heal me, and it's helped a bit. I still miss you though," Harry said. He continued to talk to the tombstone of the boy that would have graduated the year before had he lived.

Harry never noticed a pair of silver eyes watching him from outside the gate. The boy walked away with a dejected slump to his usually proud shoulders.

Harry got up after looking at his watch. If he didn't hurry, he would be late to school, and he didn't want that on his first day back. He quickly walked the three blocks to Hogwarts High, eager to get the day over with.

When he reached the entrance to the school, Harry's friends all grouped around him. Several other students that one of their own had returned.

"Harry!" several cried. Harry was soon surrounded by several students that were in his year. Suddenly the group parted and a tall thin blonde teen with silver eyes stepped foreword. Harry stiffened.

"Well well, Potter has returned to Hogwarts. What happened, did Japan kick you out for being such a pathetic loser?" the boy, Draco, for that is the only person he could be, taunted.

"Shove off Malfoy," Ron snapped. Harry's friends tried to steer Harry away, but he wouldn't let them.

"Ya know Malfoy, I had hoped that four years might give you a chance to mature, but apparently I was wrong," Harry spat before turning to his friends. They walked off in a group.

Draco just watched them walk into the school. "Just you wait for Advanced Chemistry Potter," Draco growled. Harry looked back at Draco and for half a moment, Draco's eyes softened slightly. Then his eyes and face hardened once more.

Harry and his friends went to the office so that they could get Harry's schedule. He was pleased to see that he got many of the same classes as his friends. His schedule went like this:

1st period- Advanced Chemistry: Mr. Snape

2nd period- Advanced Calculus: Mrs. Mcgonagall

BREAK

3rd period- English 4 Advanced: Mr. Flitwick

4th period- Agriculture: Mr. Hagrid

LUNCH

5th period- Advanced World History: Mr. Binns

6th period- Self-Defense (Physical Education): Mr. Lupin

7th period- Study Hall: Mrs. Pince

Actually his seventh period was Japanese, but considering the four years he spent in Japan, he was given the period to spend in the library. Harry walked with his friends, very glad that his friends were in every class, except for his seventh period one.

2nd A/N: Well what do you think??? Please review.


	6. Class

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All I own are the characters of Mayleene, Crystal, Raenef, and Erutis.

A/N: Cringes I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I really haven't been as good of an author as I should be. Forgive me!

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/SF, HG/NL, LP/JP, RL, SB, GW/DT, PW/OW, TP/OC, DE/PP (The rest you have to wait and see)

Summary: Harry and Co. take on life as muggles in a world that does not involve magic. However, Harry is not the typical golden boy that he used to be. A tragedy when he was 14 scarred him for life and set him against one silver eyed boy...

Telepathy 101

Chapter 6- Class

As they passed the cafeteria, Harry saw the hated janitor Mr. Filch changing trash bags. They walked upstairs and to the left. As head of the Science department, Mr. Snape had his own office. Two doors down from the door marked _Mr. Severus Snape_, was the Chemistry room. Harry clutched his book and folder as he walked in. Harry had hated and had been terrified of the formidable teacher ever since the first time Harry had stepped foot inside Snape's classroom at age eleven.

See Hogwarts High was combined with Hogwarts Junior High and Mr. Snape had taught a sixth grade science class at the junior high. Mr. Snape had despised the boy from first sight. Apparently, James, Sirius, and Snape had hated each other at school.

Though from what Harry had heard, Siri and Severus had gotten over their differences and had grown _much_ closer. They had been dating for two years and Severus was considering moving into the cottage Siri, Remus, and Eru lived in. James and Severus simply tolerated each other. Lily had always considered Severus to be once of her best friends and Harry was pretty sure that Remus was ok with the arrangement.

The first thing Harry saw when he walked into the classroom was a tall man with oily black hair standing with a girl with sleek shiny brown hair. Her brown eyes shone out against her hair, though they were dimmed somewhat by fashionable black glasses. The two looked up when they heard the door open. The girl grinned and Harry felt a smile creep onto his face.

"Harry!" she cried.

"Mayleene!" the teen cried, throwing his arms around her. They hugged for a few moments.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Malfoy, would you please take your seats, class is about to begin," spoke the deep voice of the Chemistry teacher.

"Yes Mr. Snape," Harry and Mayleene chorused together.

Draco gaped at the two. He hadn't known that his sister was friends with Harry. And he hadn't expected Mr. Snape to actually be nice to Harry. It seemed there was truth to the rumor that Mr. Snape was dating Harry's godfather, Draco's second cousin, Sirius Black.

"Well Miss Malfoy, since you already know Mr. Potter, would you be willing to become his lab partner?" Mr. Snape asked.

"Sure sir," Mayleene said. She sat down next to Harry at his table. She opened the book so both of them could read that day's lesson.

2nd A/N: Don't hurt me for not updating in forever and a day.


	7. Class part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All I own are the characters of Mayleene, Crystal, Raenef, and Erutis.

A/N: Cringes I'm sorry! Don't hate me! I really haven't been as good of an author as I should be. Forgive me!

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/SF, HG/NL, LP/JP, RL/??, SB/??, GW/DT, PW/OW, TP/OC, DE/PP (The rest you have to wait and see)

Summary: Harry and Co. take on life as muggles in a world that does not involve magic. However, Harry is not the typical golden boy that he used to be. A tragedy when he was 14 scarred him for life and set him against one silver eyed boy...

Telepathy 101

Chapter 7- Class

Draco sat simmering through the first half of the lesson. Then his cell phone rang suddenly in the quiet of the classroom. He reached into his backpack and he looked at the screen. His home number flashed across the screen. "Hello?" he asked urgently. "Mum?" Mayleene looked up. "Mum what? NO put the pills back," he called urgently. "Mum, I'm coming home," he called, running out the door. Mayleene got up to follow him but Mr. Snape stopped her.

"He's got it Mayleene," Mr. Snape said.

"But Uncle Sev," Mayleene protested.

"He'll be able to take care of it better without you there."

Mayleene nodded. She sat back down next to Harry and Hermione got up and she hugged Mayleene.

Harry turned to the girls and he whispered, "ok, what's going on?"

Mayleene looked at Snape and he nodded. The three walked to a deserted bathroom on the second floor. The girls and Harry sat on the floor.

"It's Mum."

"I gathered that," Harry said sarcastically.

"Prat," Mayleene said, smiling. "Since Dad left, Mum's been really bad. She's beein threatening to swallow all her medication every other week. She has to take them every day so we can't take them out of the house. We've locked them up, but she knows how to pick locks. She knew troublemakers when she was my age. Before she takes it, she calls Draco. He's the only one that can get her to stop. When I get home, she'll be sleeping and a new guard will be watching her. I wish I could find a way to get her to stop." Hermione hugged her again.

The bell run and they could hear the other students beginning to leave their classes. Ginny walked into the bathroom with the three's stuff in her arms.

"Come on May; we have to get to French," Ginny said, handing Hermione and Harry their bags. The four teens walked out and they headed to their classes. They took different routes to their classes, promising to meet up for lunch.


	8. A New Boy

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All I own are the characters of Mayleene, Crystal, Raenef, and Erutis. Also I do not own the Will and Grace quote featured in this chapter.

A/N: begs forgiveness Forgive me! I know so many of you have been waiting for this story, but…I have no excuse! hangs head

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/SF, HG/NL, LP/JP, RL/??, SB/??, GW/DT, PW/OW, TP/OC, DE/PP (The rest you have to wait and see)

Summary: Harry and Co. take on life as muggles in a world that does not involve magic. However, Harry is not the typical golden boy that he used to be. A tragedy when he was 14 scarred him for life and set him against one silver eyed boy...

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

Telepathy 101

Chapter 8-A New Boy

As they passed the office, Harry could hear a voice say, "Hi, my name is Jack McFarland and I'll be under Vin Diesal. If not, any cute boy will do." The voice laughed.

"Billy?" Harry asked, out loud. He rushed into the office to see an attractive boy with short brown hair standing before the attendance desk. The boy turned around and he smiled at Harry.

"Hello Harry," Billy said, his green eyes shining as he looked at the teen. The others looked on in shock as Harry hugged the guy.

"It's wonderful to see you. But what are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"The Tango," Billy deadpanned. "I'm going to school here dork. Dad got transferred back here." Billy looped his arm through Harry's and they started walking towards Harry's next class.

"What did you do this time? Sleep with the General's son again?" Harry asked.

"Again? Do I even _want_ to know?" Hermione asked.

"Probably not luv," Billy said, sliding an arm around Harry's waist.

"No you don't," Harry said. "Billy always did have the more spectacular sexcapades out of PB&J." He looked at Billy. "By the way, how are Paul and Jacob?" He laughed when he noticed the blank looks on his friend's faces.

"They're good. They said they'll be writing _every_ week and expect ten thousand emails. Oh, and a call every other day," Billy said.

"PB&J? Hermione asked.

Harry laughed. "Paul, Billy, and Jacob. They are friends that fit together like peanut butter and jelly," Harry deadpanned. Hermione continued to blink at him. "Paul came up with it."

"Ah yes, Paul. Great friend, good in bed too," Billy commented.

"You had Jacob too," Harry said.

Billy sighed. "Too true dear," he said, not noticing the death glare aimed at him from a pair of silver eyes…

"Don't touch what's mine," he growled under his breath, eyes still locked on the arm around Harry's waist.

Harry turned around. "Did you hear something?" he asked. Billy looked around.

"No sorry luv," he said. The group walked off in the direction of their next classes.

"Mr. Malfoy, we must leave. Collect your sister so we can depart," the Malfoy driver said.

"Yes you're right Nigel," Draco said. He walked over to the office and he signed Mayleene out. "Miss Lang, would you please call my sister to the office."

"Sure Draco," the secretary said. After speaking into the phone, she turned back to the blonde. "She'll be right up as soon as class starts."

The bell rang. Draco stared into space until arms wrapped around his waist and a head was resting between his shoulder blades. He ran his hand across the back of the hands. "How is she?" Mayleene asked.

"I got there in time. She's be sedated. Father's watching over her until we get there. Then he's going home to wait for his catamite," Draco sneered.

"Draco!" Mayleene reprimanded. "You liked Remus before. What's stopping you from liking him now?"

"Besides the fact that Father left us for him?" Draco asked. "That Father's leaving has driven Mother to attempt suicide every other week?"

"Don't blame Remus for Father's actions. It's not his fault," Mayleene reasoned.

"How can you defend Remus?" Draco asked, he knew his sister was kind-hearted, but even so, she was a Malfoy.

"Draco, Father had no choice but to marry Mother. Grandfather would have hurt Remus. Mother's just unsettled about the changes in her life. You know I love Father _and_ Mother. I will not choose between them. You can resent Father all you want, but do not resent Remus."

Draco smiled at Mayleene, only his sister had dared to talk to him like that, their mother had always treated them like they were made of spun glass. They were her babies and she wanted to protect them from everything.

"Come on brat," Draco said, tugging on a bit of Mayleene's hair. The two of them headed to the limo and they got into it and the limo took off.


	9. Jealous

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. All I own are the characters of Mayleene, Crystal, Raenef, and Erutis.

A/N: Lookie! Three new chapters to tide you over! Do you still love me? pathetic look

Pairings: HP/DM, RW/SF, HG/NL, LP/JP, RL/??, SB/??, GW/DT, PW/OW, TP/OC, DE/PP (The rest you have to wait and see)

Summary: Harry and Co. take on life as muggles in a world that does not involve magic. However, Harry is not the typical golden boy that he used to be. A tragedy when he was 14 scarred him for life and set him against one silver eyed boy...

Author: Lenora

Rating: PG-13

Telepathy 101

Chapter 9-Jealous?

Over the next few weeks, Harry reacquainted himself with the way that Hogwarts High worked. He was glad to give Billy a hand around the school, Harry loved his friends that he had know his entire life, but sometimes they expected Harry to act the same way he had four years before. Only Billy and Mayleene actually treated him like the way he was not wasn't something to be ignored.

Draco watched the interaction between his sister, Harry, and the new guy with narrowed eyes. His best friend, Blaise Zabini, watched Draco with amused eyes.

"What's wrong Drakey-poo," Blaise teased. "Jealous?"

"I am not jealous of that ponce," Draco ground out through his chenched teeth.

"No, not at all," Blaise said grinning when the bell rang, sigaliling that third period English was starting. When they reached Mr. Flitwick's class, they noticed that the new kid, Billy, was sitting at their table. The tables in the room were situated in groups of fours, and they were the only group of two.

"I hope you don't mind boys, but I took the liberty of putting Billy with you," Mr. Flitwick said, smiling at the boys.

Niether Draco nor Blaise had the heart to say anything to the tiny little teacher about their desire to stay as far away from the new kid as possible. "It's alright Mr. Flitwick," Draco said quietly. He and Blaise sat down and were trying to ignore Billy.

Mr. Flitwick walked back to the front of the class and he turned towards the students. "This term we will be starting group projects on _Romeo and Juliet_. The people you are sitting with will be your partners. You can choose what scene you want to do and how you will present it. You may begin working on when I am finished speaking. Every member of your group _must_ work on the project or the whole group will get a zero. Begin!" Flitwick said. The groups all looked at each other before pulling some papers out of their notebooks.

Billy looked around the room for a moment before looking back at the other two in his group. "Alright, look. Somehow I did something to make you guys not like me. I get that, however, I don't want to get a zero on this project. So can we call a truce until the project's over, then you can go back to hating me all you want?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Draco and Blaise exchanged looks then looked back at Billy. "Truce," they said, shaking his hand.

Across the room, Harry Potter stared at the three of them, horrorstruck…


End file.
